The Fairy Tale
by Azure Azalea
Summary: Tidak selamanya pangeran dan putri dalam dongeng berakhir dengan 'Hapily Ever After'. Kadang sebuah kisah dimulai karena cinta atau penghianatan. Begitu juga kisah ini. Lihat dan apa kau masih akan menganggap gadis ini sebagai Sang Antagonis?
1. Chapter 1

Hai..Haaaaai...!!!!

waah! udah lama banget nih nggak apload fic baru^^. Akhirnya sempet juga ngetik fic baru.

Oke, kali ini fic yang terinspirasi dari sebuah dongeng.

Jadi, setelah selesai baca fic ini, silakan ditebak-tebaklah dongeng apaan yang kujadiin fic ini :D.

Oke, like usual...

Naruto masih punyanya Masashi Kishimoto. I wonder when is it end...*diceburin*

**

* * *

Stage One: **

**For the love you can't give**

.

_*I do not love you as if you were salt-rose or topaz, _

_or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off. _

_I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,_

_In secret, between the shadow and the soul._

_._

Kisah ini dimulai ketika putri kedua keluarga Senju jatuh cinta pada seorang pangeran calon pewaris tahta kerajaan.

Tidak perlu menatapnya dua kali untuk mengatakan gadis ini cantik. Matanya berwarna hijau keemasan membuat setiap pemuda yang menatapnya tidak akan mudah melepaskan tatapannya begitu saja. Ditambah kulitnya yang putih dan juga rambut pirang panjang keemasannya membuatnya sempurna dan selalu dengan sukses menjadikannya pusat perhatian dimanapun dia berdiri. Keluarga Senju bukan keluarga bangsawan biasa, Hashirama Senju, kepala keluarga Senju adalah orang kepercayaan raja. Bukan hal yang mustahil jika suatu saat mereka menjodohkan anak-anak mereka, dan menjadi permaisuri bukan lagi hanya sebuah impian bagi gadis ini.

Tetapi, mungkin selamanya itu hanya akan menjadi sebuah impian.

Suatu hari di bawah teduhnya kanopi tanaman anggur di salah satu halaman istana, sang pangeran mengatakan pada ayahnya, dia sudah jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis dan ingin agar ayahnya berhenti memikirkan tentang perjodohannya dengan siapapun itu yang dipandang baik oleh Sang Raja. Raja menurutinya dan bertanya,

"Siapa gadis ini?"

"Dia adalah seorang putri keluarga Senju,"

Pangeran menjawab ayahnya dengan sedikit perasaan was-was. Dia sedikit khawatir kalau saja ayahnya sampai menolak keinginannya, tetapi ayahnya tersenyum padanya dan menepuk bahunya.

"Aku selalu ingin menjodohkanmu dengan putri keluarga Senju, Jiraiya. Bagus kalau kau sendiri ternyata sudah memilihnya,"

_Kalau begitu, sekarang semuanya akan lebih mudah_, pikir Jiraiya tersenyum lega.

.

.

_I love you as the plant that never blooms_

_But carries in itself the light of hidden flowers,_

_Thanks to your love a certain solid fragrance,_

_Risen from the earth, lives darkly in my body_

_._

Angin semilir meniup helaian rambut pirang keemasan. Di pinggir sebuah danau seorang laki-laki berambut putih panjang dengan santai sedang duduk di atas kain berwarna abu-abu yang dibentangkan di atas tanah lapang berumput hijau. Di sebelahnya seorang wanita cantik sedang duduk membaca buku.

"Hey, Tsunade. Ayolah, apa kau akan mendiamkanku?" keluh Jiraiya sambil memakan potongan apel di tangannya. Wanita yang dipanggilnya tetap tidak mengalihkan mata coklatnya dari bukunya dan hanya menggumam, "Hmm.."

Jiraiya menghela nafas kemudian meletakkan kedua belah tangannya di belakang kepalanya dan berbaring menatap langit yang tampak hampir biru.

"Kita jarang bisa bersama, kenapa kau sama sekali tidak menghiraukanku? Hey," Jiraiya mulai kesal dan sebelah tangannya mencoba menarik lengan Tsunade agar menurunkan bukunya. Tsunade mendengus kemudian menatap Jiraiya dengan sebal.

"Tidak menghiraukanmu? Ke mana kau saat terakhir kali berjanji menemuiku di sini? Ke mana kau sebelumnya saat berjanji menemuiku di lapangan? Ke mana kau saat pesta dansa terakhir? Kau yang tidak pernah menghiraukanku! Huh!" Jiraiya menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua sikunya menatap Tsunade yang menumpahkan kekesalannya. Senyuman bersalah tertarik di bibir Jiraiya kemudian dia kembali ke posisi duduknya.

"Maaf. Banyak yang harus kukerjakan. Aku juga tidak sempat memberitahukannya padamu," Jiraiya menatap Tsunade yang membuang wajah kemudian dia menaikkan tangannya dan menempelkannya di dagu Tsunade untuk membuatnya berbalik menatapnya.

"Maaf. Lain kali aku akan lebih berhati-hati Nona," lanjut Jiraiya menambahkan. Tsunade hanya menatapnya dengan bosan sambil cemberut membuat Jiraiya tersenyum.

_._

_._

_I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where._

_I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride,_

_So I love you because I know no other way,~_

_._

_._

"_Apa yang membuat laki-laki itu jatuh cinta padanya?"_

Gadis itu menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Rambut pirang keemasannya yang panjang. Perlahan dia menyisirnya dan membiarkannya tergerai di bahunya. Rambut pirang keemasan yang sama dengan yang dimiliki kakaknya. Tetapi masih belum cukup untuk membuat laki-laki yang dicintainya berpaling padanya. Kulit putih dan wajah yang identik dengan kakaknya, juga bukan hal yang membuat laki-laki itu sedikitpun meliriknya.

Gadis itu menyentuh tulang pipinya dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Mata hijaunya. Hanya mata hijau keemasannya saja yang membuatnya berbeda dari kakaknya. Seandainya mata itu berwarna coklat almond seperti milik kakaknya, apakah dia memiliki kesempatan untuk menjadi gadis yang memikat Jiraiya?

"Yugito-sama," suara seorang wanita menghentikan gadis itu memandangi bayangannya di cermin. Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya ke arah datangnya suara kemudian berdiri. Seorang gadis berambut merah yang tidak lebih tua darinya masuk ke dalam kamar membawa kotak berwarna hijau _olive_ di tangannya.

"Anda yakin akan memakai gaun ini Nona?" tanya gadis itu sambil membuka kotak di tangannya dan menampilkan gaun sutra berwarna hijau _olive_ dengan bordiran berwarna emas.

"Tentu saja? Kau keberatan aku mengenakan warna yang disukai Nee-sama, Karin?" gumam gadis itu sambil menelusuri bordir berwarna emas di atas kain dengan jari-jarinya.

"Tentu saja tidak Nona,"

"Kalau begitu bantu aku. Aku tidak mau terlambat. Aku ingin pergi bersama Nee-sama,"

"Yugito-sama. Anda tidak tahu kalau Tsunade-sama tidak bisa pergi?" tanya Karin sambil membantu Yugito mengancingkan kaitan-kaitan di bagian belakang gaunnya.

"He? Kenapa? Kenapa Nee-sama tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

"Entahlah, mungkin tidak sempat. Saya juga tidak sengaja mendengarnya dari Shizune saat dia menyiapkan barang-barang Tsunade-sama. Sepertinya Tsunade-sama pergi terburu-buru,"

"Barang-barang? Cepatlah Karin! Aku harus segera mencari Nee-sama,"

Dengan sigap Karin mengancingkan setiap kaitan dan mengikat setiap tali dan pita dengan rapi. Gaun hijau itu tidak terlalu mengembang tetapi tampak sempurna membungkus kulit putih Yugito.

"Rambut Anda Nona?"

"Nanti saja. Aku harus mencari Nee-sama," Yugito bergegas meninggalkan kamarnya dan menuju ke kamar kakaknya. Saat itulah dia melihat Tsunade yang tengah menuruni tangga dengan jubah bepergian.

"Nee-sama!" panggil Yugito terburu-buru membuat Tsunade berhenti dan menatap adiknya yang setengah berlari mendekatinya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa pergi malam ini Yugito," sambut Tsunade tersenyum bersalah, "Ada pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan oleh putri pertama keluarga Senju ini. Maaf, aku tadinya berniat memberitahumu tetapi ternyata tidak sempat,"

"Mou, Nee-sama!"

"Nikmati saja pestanya. Gaunmu cantik,"

"Hmph. Hati-hati kalau begitu,"

Tsunade memeluk Yugito sebentar kemudian melepaskannya dan mereka berjalan menuruni tangga. Beberapa saat kemudian, dari dalam kereta kudanya, Tsunade melambaikan tangannya pada Yugito.

.

.

Musik mengalun dengan lembut mengiringi pasangan-pasangan yang berdansa di tengah ruangan. Suara gemerisik gaun tertutup sempurna oleh suara musik dan suara-suara orang yang berbicara perlahan. Setiap wajah yang ada di tempat itu hanya wajah orang-orang yang seperti menginginkan perhatian.

Gadis-gadis bergaun mewah dan dandanan yang mereka harap dapat menarik minat para pemuda bangsawan atau bahkan kalau bisa pangeran sekalian saja.

Pangeran berambut putih itu sendiri hanya menatap sekumpulan orang-orang di tengah ruangan itu dengan sedikit sekali minat. Dia memaksakan sedikit senyuman kalau tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan seseorang, sesekali dia mengangkat gelas berisi anggurnya kemudian meneguknya. Kurang lebih, Jiraiya pun tampak menikmati pesta tersebut hingga matanya menatap sebuah sosok yang sangat dikenalinya.

Rambut pirang keemasan yang tampak berbeda dari rambut pirang lainnya.

Menahan senyuman puas, Jirainya beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan mencari sosok yang baru saja dilihatnya. Dia menemukan gadis itu berdiri di tengah taman yang dikelilingi cahaya temaram. Setelah dekat, Jiraiya menarik pinggang gadis itu dan memeluknya, membuatnya berbalik dengan terkejut. Sebelum gadis itu sempat mengatakan sesuatu, dia merasakan bibirnya terbungkam. Perlahan kedua tangannya yang menahan tubuh Jiraiya bergeser dari dada Jiraiya hingga melingkar di lehernya, membuat keduanya berpelukan dengan nyaman.

.

_~than this: where I does not exist, nor you_

_So close that your hand on my chest is my hand,_

_So close that your eyes close as I fall asleep*_

.

.

Pagi itu tirai-tirai berwarna krem yang dibiarkan menggantung di sisi jendela besar membuat tirai putih transparan yang sepenuhnya menutupi jendela mengantarkan cahaya samar matahari masuk ke dalam kamar, menerangi sebuah tempat tidur besar di seberangnya. Jiraiya yang berbaring di atasnya membuka matanya dengan malas dan menggeliat sedikit. Kemudian dia menggeser tangannya membuat kepala yang bersandar di bahunya tertarik. Laki-laki itu kemudian menunduk dan mengecup rambut pirang keemasan dalam pelukkannya, membuat pemiliknya menggeliat sedikit dan membenamkan kepalanya kembali dengan nyaman diantara bahu dan leher Jiraiya.

Jiraiya mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah gadis dalam pelukkannya. Sekali lagi dia menunduk dan mengecup kening gadis itu.

"Hey, mau sampai kapan kau akan tidur?" bisik Jiraiya terdengar kesal walaupun dia juga enggan bangun dari tempat itu. Sekejap dia merasakan tangan yang beristirahat di dadanya terasa melepaskannya seperti tersengat sesuatu, tetapi Jiraiya tidak menghiraukannya dan memeluk gadis itu dengan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu. Menikahlah denganku Tsunade," kata Jiraiya kemudian tanpa melepaskan pelukkannya. Gadis dalam pelukkannya hanya diam dan perlahan Jiraiya melepaskan pelukkannya untuk menatapnya.

"Hey," panggil Jiraiya sambil meletakkan tangannya di dagu gadis itu mencoba membuatnya gadis itu menatapnya.

"Tsunade. Ayolah. Lihat aku!", Jiraiya menunggu tetapi gadis itu tetap menutup matanya, "Hey," lanjut Jiraiya mulai tidak sabar. Perlahan gadis itu membuka matanya dan mengangkat wajahnya. Saat itulah perlahan Jiraiya melepaskan tangannya dari dagu gadis itu dan menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"Yugi..to?" Jiraiya menatap mata hijau keemasan di hadapannya dan merasakan seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba kebas.

.

.

Senja membuat langit berwarna jingga. Dan membuat angin yang bertiup perlahan terasa dingin. Tsunade duduk di sisi sebuah jendela sambil menatap sebuah pohon apel yang mulai berbunga di antara ranting-rantingnya yang meranggas. Tangannya masih menggenggam sebilah pisau kecil dan disekelilingnya serpihan kertas bertebaran. Di pipinya yang putih tampak sesuatu berbekas di sana. Aliran air mata yang sudah lama kering.

Kekasih yang dicintainya sejak lama, akan segera menikah. Dengan adiknya.

Sejak dulu Tsunade tahu kalau Yugito juga mencintai Jiraiya, tetapi dia lebih beruntung karena Jiraiya memilihnya, bukan Yugito. Tetapi sekarang, entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba Jiraiya memutuskan untuk menikahi Yugito benar-benar membuat Tsunade shock. Surat yang ditulis ayahnya untuknya yang berisi tentang rencana pernikahan Jiraiya dan Yugito sudah tidak bisa lagi dikenali di lantai.

Walau bagaimanapun ini adalah pernikahan adiknya, tetapi ini juga pernikahan orang yang dicintainya. Tiba-tiba Tsunade merasa dikucilkan. Dia tidak akan kembali untuk pernikahan itu. Mungkin selamanya dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan dua orang yang sudah menghianatinya.

.

* * *

*_Poem: **Sonnet XVII** by Pablo Neruda._

Hmm.. sejak awal memang kepingin bikin sesuatu yang berbau puisi. Fic ini memang cuma sampai di sini, keputusan akan dilanjut atow nggak, tergantung reviewnya. Sudah lama punya ide tentang fic ini, tapi baru sempat dibuat sekarang. Sedikit petunjuk, fic ini dibuat berdasarkan sebuah dongeng yang amat sangat populer. Tapi sampai di akhir cerita ini, udah adakah yang bisa nebak dongeng apa ini?

Yah…

This might To be continued or The End.


	2. Chapter 2

Ouww.... Akhirnya saya tergerak membuat stage duanya. Semata-mata hanya untuk menjawab rasa penasaran beberapa pembaca yang telah menyempatkan diri bertanya dalam review fic ini. Jadi, di sini akan terbuka sebenarnya kisah apa yang sedang saya tulis dan alasan kenapa Sang Antagonis menjadi "sang Antagonis"?

Hehe....

Slamat membaca^^

Skali lagi, saya masih ingin tahu, sampe kapan Masashi Kishimoto mempunyai hak mutlak memiliki karakter-karakter imut dalam Naruto ini??!!

* * *

**Stage two:**

**  
Sudden Light**

.

.

_I have been here before,_

_But when or how I can't tell._

_I know the grass beyond the door,_

_The sweet keen smell,_

_The sighing sound, the lights around the shore._

_._

Tumpukan benda putih berkilauan tampak terhampar di sepanjang jalan. Sekeliling jalan yang tadinya adalah hutan kecil yang cukup rindang, di musim dingin itu pun hanya tampak seperti ranting-ranting yang menyembul dari tumpukan kapas di bawah langit kelabu.

Suara roda dan derap kaki kuda yang melewati jalanan terdengar nyaring membelah kesunyian siang. Seorang pemuda di atas kereta kuda menggenggam tali kekang di kedua tangannya. Di bawah rambutnya yang tampak senada dengan sekelilingnya telinganya tampak memerah karena dinginnya udara. Pemuda itu mengenakan mantel wol berwarna hitam dilengkapi sarung tangan dan sepatu boot hitam. Sesekali nafasnya tampak mengepul dari mulutnya dan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah jelas menunjukkan kalau tubuhnya sedang kedinginan walau dia sama sekali tidak menggigil. Musim dingin kali ini memang benar-benar dingin.

Di dalam kereta kuda itu seorang wanita sedang duduk sambil melipat tangannya. Sesekali dia menatap keluar hanya untuk memandangi putihnya salju yang bertumpuk di sepanjang pinggiran jalan. Baru beberapa saat kemudian dia menatap keluar dan melihat yang diharapkan.

Kereta itu memasuki halaman yang juga putih karena tertutup salju. Kereta kuda berhenti di depan pintu rumah dan pengemudi kereta itu turun dari atas kereta. Dia membukakan pintu penumpang dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima tangan dengan sarung beludru hitam kehijauan.

"Terima kasih Kakashi," gumam wanita itu kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah di mana seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek menyambutnya.

"Tsunade-sama, bagaimana perjalanan Anda?" tanya wanita itu sambil membantu Tsunade melepaskan mantelnya.

"Seperti biasa. Mereka hanya berani bicara. Mereka sama sekali tidak senang aku yang memegang kendali. Kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir Shizune, aku sudah terbiasa."

"Anda ingin makan sesuatu Nona? Anda kelihatan letih sekali," tanya Shizune menatap Tsunade yang duduk dan menghela nafas di kursi di balik meja kerjanya. Tsunade hanya menghela nafas kemudian menatap Shizune sedikit.

"Hmm… Bawakan saja minuman hangat," jawab Tsunade menggumam. Shizune membungkuk sedikit kemudian meninggalkan Tsunade sendirian di ruangannya. Dengan sigap Shizune membereskan mantel Tsunade kemudian menyiapkan teh dan kue kecil. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun bertanya pada Tsunade kapan dia akan kembali lagi ke Konoha. Sejak mendengar kabar pertunangan Jiraiya dan Yugito, Tsunade seperti sengaja menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pekerjaannya dan dia selalu berkelit setiap ayah dan pamannya memintanya untuk kembali ke Konoha. Alasannya, masih banyak yang harus diselesaikan dan dia tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Hari berganti minggu hingga bulan, Tsunade sama sekali tidak menunjukkan niat untuk kembali lagi ke Konoha.

.

.

Di sisi jendela berbingkai kayu eboni hitam, seorang wanita berambut pirang keemasan sedang berkutat dengan kain dan jarum di tangannya. Matanya tertancap pada setiap gerakan jari-jarinya, walau begitu kesadarannya bukan pada jari-jarinya. Pikirannya melayang jauh. Sejak hari pertama dia bangun dalam pelukan Jiraiya, hari itu menjadi hari terakhirnya juga. Jiraiya hampir tidak pernah lagi menyentuhnya. Mereka berbagi tempat tidur, tetapi Jiraiya selalu berada di sini lain tempat tidur.

Terkadang Jiraiya memeluknya dan mengecup keningnya, tetapi matanya seperti melihat hal lain di hadapannya. Seolah-olah, dia sedang menatap orang lain. Jiraiya mungkin memang tidak akan bisa berhenti mencintai kakaknya. Yugito menghela nafasnya dan tanpa sadar menutup matanya.

"Ah.." Yugito melepaskan sebelah tangannya saat merasakan nyeri di jarinya. Titik kecil di jarinya perlahan membesar dan membulat dengan warna merah pekat. Dia hanya menatap jarinya dan berdiri dari kursinya. Udara dingin dari jendela membuat lukanya terasa sedikit lebih nyaman, maka dia membawa jarinya yang tertusuk keluar dari jendela. Yugito hanya menatap darah yang keluar perlahan dari luka kecilnya. Kemudian dia memiringkan tangannya dan melihat darahnya menetes di atas salju.

Tetesan darah berwarna merah di atas putihnya salju mengalihkan pikiran Yugito sejenak. Warna itu begitu cantik membuat bibirnya perlahan tertarik membentuk senyuman.

"Kalau aku memiliki seorang anak perempuan, aku ingin anak itu memiliki kulit seputih salju, bibir semerah darah dan rambut sehitam eboni," gumamnya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bingkai jendela. Sebelah tangannya secara reflek terangkat dan beristirahat di atas perutnya.

.

.

Jiraiya tidak pernah menyangka dia akan bisa tersenyum tulus lagi. Dia tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum saat menatap anak kecil dalam pelukan Yugito. Putri mereka. Semuanya sesuai dengan yang diinginkan oleh Yugito. Kulit putih dan bibirnya yang berwarna kemerahan. Hanya saja, rambutnya berwarna merah muda. Walaupun tampak agak aneh, tetapi berkali-kali Jiraiya mengusap kepala anak itu dan menciuminya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka, hatinya akan luluh karena kehadiran putrinya.

"Terima kasih," gumam Jiraiya sambil mengecup kening Yugito. Kali ini, dia bisa merasakan penghalang yang selama ini membuat Jiraiya menghindarinya seperti terangkat begitu saja dan Yugito bisa tersenyum lega. Dia bisa meninggalkan putrinya bersama Jiraiya, Jiraiya pasti akan menyayanginya seperti selama ini Yugito menjaga dan menyayanginya. Dengan air matanya yang perlahan mengalir, Yugito menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di atas tempat tidurnya.

.

.

_You have been mine before,_

_How long ago I may not know:_

_But just when at that shallow's soar_

_Your neck turned so,_

_Some veil did fall, I knew it all of yore_

_._

Berita kematian Yugito disampaikan pada Tsunade dengan secarik kertas yang ditulis oleh Hashirama. Dari surat singkat itu, Hashirama terdengar sangat terpukul oleh kematian Yugito, dan dalam surat itu juga Hashirama berharap Tsunade mau kembali bukan hanya untuk menghadiri upacara pemakaman Yugito, tetapi juga pulang karena Hashirama yang sudah mulai tua tidak mungkin hidup sendirian tanpa didampingi seorangpun putrinya. Tsunade yang saat itu baru saja berniat bepergian lagi hanya menggenggam surat itu sambil berdiri di koridor di depan kamarnya, perasaannya mulai terpecah. Apakah dia harus pulang untuk menghadiri pemakaman adiknya atau membiarkannya saja. Tsunade masih juga belum merelakan pernikahan adiknya dan menghadiri pemakamannya hanya akan membuatnya merasa munafik. Sebagian dari dirinya merasa senang karena ternyata kebahagiaan yang direnggut adiknya sudah berakhir, tetapi setiap dia menyadarinya, hatinya terasa sakit karena dia menginginkan hal buruk menimpa satu-satunya adik yang mau tidak mau harus diakuinya, masih disayanginya itu. Ayahnya juga sudah tua dan akan sangat tidak menyenangkan hidup kesepian jauh dari orang-orang yang disayangi.

Tetapi, ada hal lain yang harus dia kerjakan di tempat itu. Dan Tsunade memutuskan untuk mengirim surat saja untuk ayahnya. Suatu saat nanti dia akan kembali, kalau hatinya sudah bisa menerima semuanya, kalau waktunya sudah tepat.

.

.

Seorang gadis kecil berlarian di tengah taman dengan rok putih panjangnya. Rambut merah mudanya sudah mulai tumbuh melewati bahunya. Dan untuk ukuran seorang anak berumur 5 tahun, gadis kecil itu juga seperti hidup dengan energi yang tidak ada habisnya. Gadis kecil itu berlarian mengejar seekor kupu-kupu dengan jaring perangkap kupu-kupu di tangannya, kemudian dengan cepat dia berbalik saat melihat seorang pria berambut putih panjang melintas.

"Ayah!" teriaknya sambil menubruk pria itu. Dengan lengan kecilnya, gadis itu memeluk kaki ayahnya.

"Sakura! Kau tidak bisa berhenti berlari-lari sebentar saja?" sambut pria itu kemudian menepuk kepala putrinya yang tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak bisa! Ayo ayah ikut!" gadis kecil itu menggapai tangan ayahnya kemudian menariknya ke tengah halaman. Seorang wanita setengah baya yang berada di situ menundukkan kepalanya pada Jiraiya saat Jiraiya turun ke halaman bersama Sakura. Sakura melepaskan tangan ayahnya dan mengambil perangkap kupu-kupu yang ada di tangan wanita itu kemudian memberikannya pada ayahnya.

"Ayo ayah! Kita akan berburu kupu-kupu," ajak Sakura bersemangat. Jiraiya hanya menatap putrinya sebentar kemudian pada jaring di tangannya. Dia memang jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan putrinya. Setelah dia naik tahta, banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus dia lakukan. Dan hari ini, sebenarnya dia memiliki waktu luang untuk Sakura. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang tengah menunggunya. Jiraiya mengalihkan tatapannya pada seorang pemuda berambut hitam di seberang halaman.

"Nagato," panggilnya dan pemuda itu pun menghampirinya. Sakura menatap ayahnya dan Nagato bergantian dengan senyuman masih menempel di wajahnya. Jiraiya menepuk kepala Sakura dan memberikan jaring di tangannya pada Nagato.

"Maaf, ayah tidak bisa sekarang. Bagaimana kalau Nagato yang menggantikan?" kalimat Jiraiya spontan mendapatkan protes dari kedua belah pihak. Nagato hanya berani menatap Jiraiya dengan tidak setuju. Kalimat 'aku bukan datang untuk menjaga bayi!' jelas tampak di wajah Nagato. Tetapi tentu saja dia tidak bisa menyuarakannya. Hanya Sakura yang terdengar protes.

"Heeee…!!!!" sebelum Sakura bisa protes, Jiraiya sudah buru-buru mengecup kepalanya dan menepuknya dengan senyuman lebar kemudian meninggalkan Sakura yang cemberut.

"Putri Sakura?" panggil pemuda di samping Sakura sambil menunjukkan jaring di tangannya. Sakura menatapnya dengan sebal kemudian berjalan membelakanginya, menghampiri pengasuhnya yang hanya berdiri tersenyum.

.

.

_Has this been thus before?_

_And shall not thus time's eddying flight_

_Still with our lives our love restore_

_In death's despite_

_And day and night yield one delight once more?*_

.

Malam itu adalah malam penuh musik dan juga cahaya gemerlapan. Satu lagi pesta yang terpaksa dihadiri Jiraiya karena putri kecilnya sangat ingin diajak pergi ke sebuah pesta. Dan di sinilah Jiraiya berada, duduk di sebuah singgasana sambil sesekali melirik putrinya dengan gaun pinknya yang lebar menari-nari di tengah ruangan dansa. Beberapa pemuda sesekali menunduk dan memintanya berdansa dan Sakura akan dengan tersenyum lebar menerimanya. Jiraiya tersenyum menatap putrinya yang begitu menikmati pesta itu, Sakura benar-benar sangat mirip dengan ibunya. Wajah cantik dan keluwesannya, walaupun masih kecil, gadis ini seperti memikat semua orang di dalam ruangan itu.

Saat menatap putrinya yang tengah menari, Jiraiya menatap sesosok bergaun hijau toska yang tengah menatapnya dari ujung ruangan. Sekejap Jiraiya menyangka melihat istrinya, tetapi saat itu juga dia merasakan jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar dengan keras.

"Tsunade…?" gumamnya lirih saat menatap wanita di ujung sana perlahan menunduk sambil memegang kedua sisi gaunnya dengan hormat.

_

* * *

*Poem: __**Sudden Light **__by Gabriel Rossetti_

Baiklah.

Sampai di sini sudah bisa ditebak judul original stori ini dan juga jalan ceritanya^^. Dan itu ngebikin cerita ini berakir di sinii…^0^

- **evey charen**: Wah! Kena bagian mananya tuh? Hehe.... Nggak angst-angst amat kok, drama aja. Oke, ini apdetannya^^

- **Shazanami Myztica**: HYAT!!! (bantuin nendang si Jiraiya). Iya nih! Dasar om-om mesum! Berani sekali maen samber anak orang!!! (ikut-ikutan ngatain). Yugito.... ummm... Yah, biarlah...(lemah oleh pesona kucing^^). Gimana udah tau kan dongeng apa^^

- **BiatZ males login**: Eh! Masih aja make nama itu :p. Iya dong aku nggak akan membiarkan Barvon Siblings merajalela tempat ini. Di sini aku tetep lebih senior dari pada kalian! Muhahahahaha......XD. Iya nih Jiraiya seenaknya aja! Kayak nggak bisa mbedain aja! Yugitonya juga jadi ikutan panas tuh hehe....^^

- **Erune**: Iya, ini sudah dilanjutin. Gimana? Udah bisa nebak dong ini dongeng apaan^^

Skali lagi tengkiyu yah buat yang ngikutin, terutama yang ngeripyu en meng-alert. Tengkiyu feri mach :D. Sampe ketemu di fic saya yang lainnyah! Oiya, mampir dong baca fic saya yang laen^^ -skalian promosi ^.*V-


End file.
